


Doctor, Doctor!

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Horror, Medical, Medical Procedures, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up in a strange room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, this won't be happy story, at least not in the beginning. You've been warned. Don't read if you're a sensitive person, or you can't handle certain subject matter. 
> 
> This story will earn the Explicit rating. Don't read if you can't read adult material or are not a fan of the horror genre. This will not be a fluffy story and will contain darker and harsher material as it goes on. 
> 
> I'm warning you now, don't read this if it isn't your kind of story! 
> 
> If you're going to read it, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment!

**Doctor, Doctor!**

 

**Prologue:**

Head, groggy. Eyes open...but they can't see anything. She hears a scream. It's hers. Something is shoved in her mouth, and she feels a jab in her arm. Her vision begins to fade...but her thoughts are going haywire.

Where is she?

Just before the world disappears, she hears some people talking...in words she barely understands.

…

The blonde's eyes open. She's in a small room, strapped down to a bed...with all sorts of tubes twisting and turning over her body. They're attached to needles pinned in her skin.

She winces...she feels terrible, and barely awake.

A light shines, the door opens, but she looks down. She's under a thin sheet...and not wearing anything under it.

The air stinks of medicine and chemicals, and the man who walked in is smiling...a grin that's too wide. He's holding a needle and she tries to scramble away.

He tuts her, like a disproving father, and injects her.

She thought she'd be out cold, instead she becomes hyper-aware. Of the stale air. The lumpy mattress...to every piece of dust floating in the air...so she began to tear.

It was all too much at once. The man begins scribbling on same papers. Watching her. He then puts the chart away and begins pushing the medical bed along.

She should have been wrestling out of her confines with the need to escape...instead she was transfixed...by everything.

From the wheels skidding across the floor, to the brightness of the lights. It all seemed so new...as if she were seeing them for the first time.

She was taken to a small room, with three other medical beds, and three other doctors. It was an elevator...and the blonde screwed up her face. It was making her stomach somersault.

One was taken away, but her and the other stayed.

Until it was there stop and her and the bed were taken along. The Blonde looked to the side...there was a young woman laying in the bed staring right at her.

She wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was that were headed to the same room...


End file.
